Nueva vida Parte dos!
by valentinee12
Summary: Bueno, total no es para ser paralitica, pero no.. me enamoré & de la persona menos pensada; estupido, egocentrico, idiota, tonto "Estupido", pero Totalmente E n c a n t a d o r . SxM.


Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Vida, un nuevo camino, hola Soul.  
>Prov. Soul<p>Ella era un chica joven de cabellos cenizo oscuros, ojos jade y piel blanca, le podia echar unos 17 o 18 a os Wow! eso no e es nada Cool, el fin la chica es muy plana eso tampoco es cool ! pero se ve adorable ah Dios mio porque digo esto tampoco es cool. Oh no viene subiendo ... que hago? Esta tocando la puerta.<p>

-Hay Alguien-una voz femenina y muy dulce.  
>-*Wow*-penso Soul-*Esa voz no es nada cool*- Ehh enseguida- Prosiguio el peliblanco.<p>

-Tu debes .. s-ser Soul Eater Evans..?-Dijo la rubia -Si.. Maka Albarn.?-dijo el peliblanco con una mueca de disgusto, que hacia que Maka se sorprendiera por dentro.  
>-S-Si..Mucho Gusto.. Soul- Dijo la chica alzando la mano de forma amigable a lo que el peliblanco sonri torcidamente y en vez de darle la mano, tomo la de ella y le dio un suave y tierno beso que hizo que Maka le corriera un rubor por sus mejillas blancas.<br>-Pase Damicella a su Palacio- Dijo Soul haciendo un gesto para que entrara.  
>Prov. Maka Wow!era un chico de mi misma estatura, cabello alborotado y blanco intenso y unos hermosos ojos color carmin que me hacian conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo cual no recuerdo muy bien el fin, el chico me dio una muy buena bienvenida, hasta que me dio a conocer su agujero digo perdon! su De-d-epartamento, otra vez perdon . .. N-n-nuestro.<p>

-Oh esto esta muy..muy.-no podia decirle que estaba toodo asquerosamente mal! seria muy feo de mi parte- Rudo! rudo si..  
>-Ru-do?- Dijo el albino mientras miraba su alrededor con una mueca de incognita.- no creo que sea rudo creo que es Cool!.<br>-Cool? ja! esto se esta pudriendo- Oh mi dios lo solte! Soy una boba! Mierda que calida bienvenida-Emm Soul lo lamento..  
>no queria decir eso lo juro..yo- y no pude terminar la palabra ya que el albino me tapo la boca y cada vez se acercaba ami.<br>Se acerco a mi o do y me susurro provocando que yo me sonrojara como un tomate!:  
>-Ma ana..nos vemos.-Dijo el y se marcho a su habitacion en medio de saltitos con su pose muy cool con las manos en los bolsillos.<br>-C-c-laro- Estupida Maka! lo unico que sabes decir ni siquiera decir sino tartamudear. Puaj! en cambio a esta casa esta patas para arriba ma ana le echare una limpieza de arriba a abajo despues para los lados y por los rincones! Bueno ire a mi habitacion espero que no sea igual que esto . Al entrar a mi "Habitacion" senti un placer imenso de ver todo tan ordenado y limpio. Vi una cama de dos plazas con un cubrecamas de color marron y flores violetas, encima de la cama habian sabanas limpias. Al frente de esta se encontraba una radio, al lado de la radio un armario y al lado del armario un escritorio peque o de madera con una silla. En la pared habian poster de Tokio Hotel y de Paramore * le gusta Tokio Hotel?*Pff* y habia una puerta lo que me causo mucha curiosidad y entre aver lo que hab a, me encontre con un ba o muy peque ito pero acojedor una ducha, un WC y un lavamanos en el lavamanos habia pasta de dientes y un cepillo azul de quien sera? bueno y arriba del lavamanos se encontraba un hermoso espejo creo que era echo a mano muy bello!.

Desempaqu mis cosas ,guarde mi ropa y me fui a la la ma ana fui a la cocina (pensando que Soul ya estaba dormido asi que me levane con bragas y un camison color celeste un poco transparente) !Maldita sea estaba tomando leche hasta que me di cuenta que mi compa ero estaba en el sill n con dos amigos mas, mientras los observaba se noto que a los tres le corria un hilo rojo de la nariz ( malditos pervertidos-", Pense)

- Wow! esa chica es totalmente NO sim trica! adem s debe ponerse algo abajo- dijo el ni o de negro (kid)  
>-ah si ella es Maka la Pecho-plano cual les hable !MAKA-CHOP -Auch porque hiciste eso!- grito Soul -Por llamarme asi!- le grite corriendo a mi habitaci n para colocarme algo abajo.<br>Prov. Soul Me encantaba hacerla enojar se ve a tan, tan linda? con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos bien abiertos para dejar ese color jade entrar en mis ojos (vaya!lo que digo no es nada cool!) bueno ella lleg a la cocina justo cuando los chicos Black Star y Kid hab an llegado pues, planeabamos ir al cine con las chicas, claro que... cada uno con su respectiva pareja Black Star con Tsubaki, Kid con Chrona y yo con... MAKA? aver esperen eso no estaba en mi mente!de echo Maka seria una verguenza adem s esa chica con un chico tan rudo como yo? JA! nunca me alcanzar , creo que me paresco un poco a Black Star! Bueno ver si Liz o Patty estan desocupadas el Viernes. Volviendo a Maka hab a llegado como una peque a ni a a saltitos por la cocina y tarareando una cancion que ten a el ritmo de "Paper Moon" y lo hacia muy entretenida hasta que se dio cuenta que estabamos all , antes de que se diera cuenta llego saco un envase de leche y tomo de ella y un hilito de baba que desprendia de ella y la cajaq me hizo desangrar adem s no fue solo por eso si no que tambien se rasco una pompita y se dio media vuelta cuando antes que gritara yo y los chicos ya estabamos botando sangre de nuestras narizes era tan raro emocionarse por maka?. El fin cuando ella se fue de la cocina gritando a su habitaci n me quede hablando con los chicos por lo del cine.

-Vas a ir con Maka, Soul?- Pregunto Kid con cara de Curiosidad -claro que no, ella no puede ir conmigo claro que cuando termine el cine ustedes van a besar a sus chicas, yo no pienso besar a Maka seria como besar a un sapo, de echo prefiero al sapo...- les dije con una sonrisa burlona.  
>-Wow entonces Tsubaki sera la elegida para besar a un dios como Yo!- dijo Black Star subiendose a la mesa con su tipica pose de Dios! y Kid bajandolo de un solo manotazo.<br>-No tienes que ser tan malo Soul, adem s ella es linda..-Dijo Kid mirando al suelo.  
>-Si yo creo que.- no alcanze por dejar la boca abierta y de nuevo desangrar, pues mi compa era habia salido de su habitaci-<br>n con su cabello suelto entre sus hombros un vestido corto p rpura y sandal as se ve a atractiva? si lo era. Me decid por Maka asi que hagarre todas mis agallas y fuimos donde Maka & Le pregunte con voz un poco temblorosa, pero no sacaba mi sonrisa torcida que hacia que Maka mirara a otro lado (ME ENCANTA ESO MAKA!).

-Eh...Maka ver s que con los chicos planeabamos ir al cine pero no solos, Black ira con Tsubaki, Kid con Chrona y yo..pues em.. Te gustar a ir conmigo?.  
>-..-Call ella,, diablos la plana me va a rechazar?- Claro Soul- Dijo totalmente sonrojada que me daban ganas de besarla y. . Soul Pervertido!. jala que no pase nada despues del cine con este est pido diablillo no puedo estar seguro de nada!.<p>

General Prov.

Maka asinti a la invitaci n de Soul, por lo que esta tarde se juntar an todos en la casa de Maka y Soul. La tarde ya hab a ca do y Maka se ve a nerviosa Por qu ? Si no le gustaba Soul oh. . . eso era lo que cre a ella.

-!RAYOS Nada que ponerme!- decia la rubia mirandose todo el cuerpo frente al espejo, no se ve a muy contenta. No encontr nada que ponerse, decidida tom su tel fono celular y marc el n mero de Liz (Era de esperar no?xD).  
>-Diiga!- contest una voz chillona -Em... Liz?- dijo Maka -Noo Maka boba adivina quien soy!-dijo la voz que porsupuesto era Patty- Noo! Es para mi! Liz basta oh! no tiraste a mi jirafiita!- gritando Patty, se sent an pasos hac a el tel fono y al fin contesto Liz. -Que tal? Amiga! que sucede.-Aha aha ah...ok aha aja oh! aah aha! aja aja . -Liz todavia n ote digo lo que sucede.. .- Dijo Maka con una gotita estilo Anime en la cabeza- ver s Soul me invito al cine y nose que ponerme. . ..<br>- Tut-tut-tut-tut. . -Liz Hab a colgado.

Un poco mas de 30 segundos y sono el timbre de la puerta, Soul se par del sofa haciendo una mueca y fue a abrir, ya que no pudo, porque Liz pate la puerta al ver que no le abrian la puerta en menos de cinco segundos. Dejando a Soul desangrado, por el golpe e inm vil en el suelo de la sala.  
>-Ups! permiso Soul emergencia de Moooda! Corr te!- Dijo Liz saltando arriba de Soul.<br>-Ya llegu Maka!- Dijo Liz al entrar a la habitaci n de Maka pero al entrar se encontro una gran sorpresa.-...Wtf!.

Prov. Liz

Uh! rayos pobre Soul le debio aver dolido el fin, llegu a la pieza de Maka y la verdad me quede con la boca abierta pensando *Que mierda esta haciendo!*.

-Maka...te estas Colocando relleno en los pechos?- Dije, bueno sin querer lo grit haciendo que Soul viniera rapidamente a re rse, rayos!.

-...-call ella.  
>-!-Se ri en la cara de Maka el muy **** yo por mi parte pens que le iba a dar un MAKA-CHOP pero todo lo contrario se enrojeci , tomo su ropa (ya que estaba con camison, bragas y el cabello suelto) y corri al ba o,<br>antes de que se fuera al ba o pude ver, que le corrian l grimas por su mejilla,,ay Maka.

Prov. Soul

!MAKA, RELLENOS! Hahahahahha hasta la idea me parece graciosa! Pero... cre que me iba a dar un buen MAKA-CHOP! pero en vez de eso tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo al ba o, wow... me sent muy mal , y sentirse as no era nada Cool!.Oh no los chicos ya llegaron y con las chicas que voy a hacer!.

-Maka


End file.
